


Images No. 2 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 2 (a 221B)

I fail to fully apprehend the distinction between “boudoir photography” and “pornography,” but it seems to hinge on the intended audience. This I understood from a furiously blushing Labour MP renowned for her open-government crusading.

The proprietor of Boudoir Beaux-Arts had disappeared the same day that studio debuted a new online gallery, which was expanding daily to the mortification of most of those pictured. Even John could deduce the MP’s concern.

The irony was delicious. However, a missing photographer and an embarrassed politician are not _interesting,_ and further I support the general dissemination of both human foibles and skilful sex photography. I was on the cusp of scoffing her out of our living room.

But then I saw John’s tongue (wandering), his Adam’s apple (pulsing), the tips of his ears (pinking). _Oh, now_ that’s _interesting._

“Give John the address. I make no promises about the fate of your public persona, but your full cooperation increases your chances.”

I perused the online gallery while John made arrangements. I was pleasantly surprised; no feather boas anywhere. And _men._

After our new client left, I looked at John expectantly.

“What?”

Left eyebrow.

“Fine. Right. I had a girlfriend, OK? She gave me… Didn’t seem right to keep… But I always… And then I thought…”

Inelegantly articulated, but his eyes raking my body were _brilliant._


End file.
